I Knew You Were Trouble, When You Walked In
by SidneyLights
Summary: Elizabeth was a troublemaker already but when she meets One Direction's bad boy, Zayn Malik, will things become better or will it end in more trouble than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**ELIZABETH POV:**

_'Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago…'_

I laughed loudly as Zach grabbed my waist with one hand and spun us around together before stopping and tumbling backwards. I held a sparkler in my hand mesmerized by it, I may have been a bit out of it since Spencer gave me a pill, I'm not sure what, but it was amazing.

It was 2am, my mother would kill me but I never worried to her before, so why should I start now? Spencer shouted loudly as he took a mouthful of Smirnoff straight vodka, I ran over to him dropping the sparkler on the ground and snatched the bottle out of his hand, downing the remaining contents. I would probably regret that later, but for now I stretched my arms out and span around in circles with my eyes closed, letting the bitter December air hug me.

"Oh god Liz, you are so out of it!" I heard one of the boys say, I couldn't tell who it was, everything sounded disorientated. My eyes opened widened as I felt my stomach lurch. Bending forward I emptied my stomach onto the grass.

That was all I remembered, as I opened my eyes to the blinding day light. I was still in the park with Zach, but Spencer was gone, fuck knows where, he always takes off without telling you anyway, so I couldn't be bothered to be worried for him. Zach meanwhile had his arm wrapped around me as he snored away smelling of puke and alcohol. I pushed myself off Zach's chest, where I fell asleep and stretched my arms yawning, before reaching into my black leather jacket pocket and pulling out a pack of Marlboros with a lighter.

As I light up a cigarette, I heard a little snigger. "You know that they are bad for you" Zach said in a rough voice as he slowly sat up beside me.

I scoffed and inhaled, "Well since I'm a bad person, it's the perfect combination" I smirked as Zach tipped his head back and let out a loud laugh.

"You, Liz" He said pointing to me, before nicking the cigarette. "Are a bad influence on a good person." I looked at him and shrugged. "Anyway talking about good people, aren't you supposed to be taking your little brat of a sister to see that shitty boy band?"

I grabbed the cigarette back and inhaled again. "Oh shit, why did you have to remind me, my mums going to go mental if I don't take her" He looked at me and laughed, so I blew smoke in his face until he started choking. Serves him right.

He flapped his hand around, waving away the excess smoke. "Just for that, I might as well tell you for revenge that it's already…" He checked his watch before continuing, "2:30pm and you're supposed to take her to the thing at 3:10pm"

I jumped up from the ground, instantly regretting it as my head started to spin and took one last inhale before throwing the bud of the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. "I really hate you right now Zach!" I said rubbing my head. "Stupid sister, stupid hangover, stupid boy band and stupid life" I muttered walking away from Zach without saying bye.

I walked on the pathway in the park until I realized that drinking the vodka last night was definitely a bad idea and ran to the nearest bin to yet again empty my stomach. I groaned as I lifted my head up, noticing some old couple looking at me and shaking their heads. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and flipped them off before walking away.

Finally I arrived outside a block of modern flats with balcony's that I should call 'home', but like all the other places I grew up in, were just temporary locations. Reaching into a pocket, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the main building door, but not before pressing all the buzzers, just to piss off the old geezers and stuck up bitches that lived here. Seriously they were just awful.

I dragged myself up the stairs until I reached the 3rd floor and 4th door, then unlocked it, waiting for the verbal abuse my mother will throw at me. Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not going to play victim, when I give it back to her just as much. It's called the 'real world', as my dad use to say, before he cheated on mum and ran away with a blonde waitress. Yeah life sucks balls for all I care.

I shut the door behind me as quietly as I could and walked round the corner into my younger sister's room. She was only younger than me by 2 years, she is 15 and I'm 17. "Hey, you're late and now I'm going to be late for meeting One Direction!" She whined.

I plunged my fingers in my ears and gritted my teeth. "Please, I have a headache and your whiny, bratty voice is not helping!" I hissed walking past her and grabbing a bottle of water on her dresser.

She scoffed before placing her phone in her bag. "Alright, you useless drunk bozo, I won't tell mum you were late for taking me to One Direction and also stink of vomit and something I really don't know or want to know" She smirked. "If you take a shower and wear something nice!"

I stared at her, is she being serious. "I took a shower yesterday and I am wearing something nice!" I argued back, it's ridiculous that she's 2 years younger than me yet wins most of the arguments we have, I'm impressed and ashamed of it.

She looked me up and down, "You are wearing ripped, dirt and vomit covered clothing and your hair has leaves in it." She said smugly, I glared at her but gave up deciding I wanted a shower anyway. I could smell myself and it was pretty disgusting.

I walked into the bathroom stripping down on the go, I'm not ashamed of my body, I get compliments all the time from the boys, even girls. Before sliding back the glass door and turning the shower water on. I stood under the warm spray for a few minutes before quickly cleaning my hair and body, stepping out and looking into the full length mirror on the wall, I stared at myself.

I loved the way I looked, big blue eyes, very noticeable freckles across my nose and cheeks and naturally brown hair. I loved the fact I didn't have to wear make up half the time, because I didn't need it. Yeah you can say I love myself, but really I don't. I love the way I looked, but not what was on the inside. Looking at myself a little longer, I then turned away and wrapped a towel around myself.

Walking into my bedroom I noticed my sister had set out clothes for me, to be honest they were decent. She picked out my dark blue denim shorts, lacy black tights with combat boots and my black ripped skull top. Not bad for a dork, I changed into the clothes and texted Spencer to see where he wondered off to hung-over, before deciding what to do with my hair and makeup.

I looked in the mirror before deciding to use thick black eyeliner and eye shadow to cover my eyes, I don't know if you noticed but I like the colour black, it suited me. I decided to leave my hair naturally down, but grabbed a can of hairspray after messing it up a bit.

My sister stood by my door way looking me up and down. "You look like a wreck Effie" She stated, I just flipped her off and grabbed my phone to see Spencer hadn't replied. The drunken bastard was probably asleep on a bus stop of something; I turned around grabbing my leather jacket and slinging it on before pushing past my sister to the front door.

She stood behind, watching me. "Um, earth to Michelle, are you moving your ass to go to the stupid direction concert or not?" I asked widening my eyes at her whilst attempting to unlock the front door and failing miserably.

She frowned at me then pushed past opening the door with ease before turning around to say. "They are called One Direction and it's not a concert you moron it's a signing at the bookshop down the road!" She flicked her blonde hair in my face before walk off to the stairs.

I watched her walk away before wondering how the hell we are even related, I mean she has naturally blonde hair, green eyes, clear skin with absolutely no freckles at all and she is the complete opposite in everything else, especially clothing wise. She was wearing a white crop top, light blue denim waistcoat, with a neon pink short tight skirt and brown slip on shoes. If I ever wore that stuff I'd die.

I sighed before locking the apartment door and following after her down the stairs, by the time I reached the bottom floor she was already waiting for me sighing. "Come on, we are already late and you are going to make me miss them!" she whined before opening the main door and walking out.

I scoffed, "Yeah well hopefully we will miss them, maybe then I can go meet Zach or Spencer!" I called at her; she picked up the pace so I had to jog after her. "Can you slow down, 'Chelle, I don't like exercise" I sighed already out of breath.

She laughed before turning to face me, "Maybe if you tried, oh I don't know stop smoking or drinking or hooking up with random people, oh or maybe you could try doing something with your life instead of mind fucking every person you meet, then maybe you would have time for exercising?" She shouted before walking away leaving me stunned. I know she's said stuff like that before, but never with so much force before.

Brushing her words aside, I rolled my eyes and walked ahead, catching up with her. "Why are you being such a bitch?" She sighed looking at me whilst speed walking. I frowned at her, feeling the anger build up inside of me.

I took a deep breathe to calm down before talking to her again. "I'm not being a bitch, I'm taking you to your stupid thing, and then you can make your own way home while I go out, okay?" She looked away, shaking her head. I love my sister dearly, but she can sometimes annoying the living crap out of me.

Finally we arrived outside the bookshop seeing, a not too long line of people outside and a bunch of posters of 'One Direction' along with some security guards letting people in. We joined the end of the queue waiting 30 minutes before reaching the bookshop door in silence.

I looked up at a security guard; he was at least 6ft tall, bald, tattoo's travelled up his muscled arms and well let's just say the years have not been to kind to him. "Okay ladies you can go in" He said to us in a gruff voice.

I clicked my tongue at him, "Thanks baby" I flirted and blew him an air kiss before Michelle dragged me away and into the bookshop.

"Effie, he was older than our dad" She said disgusted, I just shrugged and laughed. It was a joke after all, like I would flirt with someone like that. "Oh my god, I'm actually going to meet One Direction!" Michelle suddenly said.

I looked at her, "Well obviously since we have been waiting in line for nearly an hour now to meet them and I'm bored as fuck" I sighed.

Michelle just glared at me before a man came down the bookshop stairs to escort us up to meet the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELIZABETH POV:**

_'I was in your sights, you got me alone…"_

As we walked up the stairs, I could basically feel the excitement buzzing off my sister, dear god; I hope she doesn't turn out to be one of those screaming, crying fan girls I loathe so much.

When we finally got into the same room as the boys, I was too busy looking at my phone to pay any attention to them, it seems rude but I'm here for my sister, I don't care for anything else, except for getting out of here.

I stood in the doorway when I received a text from Spencer finally,

**Spencer – (15:35)**

**I can't believe I passed out on a bus stop again; some old bat beat me up with her handbag! Save me Effie! Xxx**

I let out a laugh, typical Spencer. I stood still thinking for a few minutes before deciding what to reply with.

**Effie – (15:39)**

**You are a hopeless moron sometimes dude, I can't save you right now I'm at the stupid boy band thing with my sister xxx**

Whilst typing I could feel someone looking at me, I scratched my neck before looking over to the table where the band sat, to see one of them smirking at me. He had tan skin, styled black hair and amazing brown eyes that I could see from where I was standing. He also had this kind of bad boy vibe, which honestly made him 90% hotter than he already was.

He kept gazing at me, then he suddenly winked and licked his lips. I grinned and raised an eyebrow are him. If he wanted to play this game, he better be prepared to lose.

**ZAYN POV:**

I sat there a bored to death of signing things, I mean I love my fans don't get me wrong, I just like to be doing better things than sitting on my ass for hours. The security notified us there were only a couple of fans left then we could finish for the day. I heard sighs of relief from the other boys.

As I signed a CD for another fan I stretched my arms up and looked around the room, and that's when I noticed her, leant against the doorframe, laughing at something on her phone.

She looked stunning, slim figure, beautiful brown hair and from what I could see cute freckles dashed noticeably across her nose and cheeks. Suddenly she shot her head my way, I then realized I had been staring, but can you blame me?

I winked at her then licked my lips, and just as I thought she raised an eyebrow playfully, okay it's on.

I turned to Liam who sat to the right of me, "Won't be a sec dude, I just got something to do" I said slowly raising from my chair, only to have my arm grabbed.

"Hey, pretty boy where you going?" He asked giving me a look.

I shrugged my shoulders; "I'm going to have some fun, or make trouble." Liam just shook his head as I gave him a sly grin and walked over to the girl.

**ELIZABETH POV:**

I looked back down at my phone as he made his way over, this will be fun. I love me playing hard to get, and he looks like the perfect person to play it with.

He stood in front of me and cleared his throat, "Hey there beautiful" he smiled. I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey, mysterious stranger" I said putting my phone in my bag.

He grinned showing his perfectly white teeth, "Actually in this case, you are the mysterious stranger since my name and face, are plastered all over the room." He stated looking around at all the posters.

I cocked my head to the side and put on an innocent face, "Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?"

He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah but she didn't warn me about them being so…"

I licked my top lip slowly and stared him in the eyes, "Being so what?" I pushed him to answer the question.

He shrugged, "Well, being stunning like you."

I pursed my lips together and rolled my eyes, "How many times you used that line on someone then?" I asked whilst grabbing my phone out of my bag as it started to ring.

He was going to answer when a security guard called out, saying the signing was already over.

I held my phone in my hand as I smiled, "Looks like I have to leave now" I said, though I have to admit I was a little disappointed.

He leant forward and whispered in my ear, "My names Zayn, and you've already got my number" He pecked my cheek before pulling away and slowly stepping backwards still facing me.

I looked down at my phone to see that the ringing had stopped; it was from an unknown number, "How the hell did you do that?" I asked a bit worried about how he got my number.

He continued to step backwards and look at me, "If you don't get in contact, I'll have to find you" He said as if it was a dare.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, "Good luck finding me then, cause I never chase anyone, I'd rather leave that for the man to do" I waved at him before grabbing Michelle who was slowly walking towards me anyway.

"Um, Ouch Effie, that kind of hurts my arm!" She whined, I ignored her and pulled her out the door not missing the little call me signal Zayn was making at me.

**ZAYN POV:**

I watched her walk out the door pulling her sister with her; luckily I could still hear her sister, "Um, Ouch Effie that kind of hurts my arm!" I heard the girl squeal.

I smirked finally knowing her name, "Effie." I didn't realize I said it out loud until Louis chuckled beside me.

"She is hot" He smirked; I looked at him with a frown, "What I was just saying!"

I felt a bit of jealousy hit me, "And I called dibs on her first!" I replied, "Stay away, this one is mine"

"What until you're bored and break her heart like every other girl you meet" Liam snapped at me.

I spun around to face him, "Hey less attitude with me Payne, and she's different, if I do drop her she won't be heart broken, she's just like me" I smiled.

Harry scoffed, "What a douchebag, with no heart?" He said as he helped the on duty staff stack the chairs away, whilst casually flirting with a young blonde, by winking at her, making her giggle.

"Exactly, well no, I am not a douchebag and I do have a heart, I'm just young and I want to have fun, is that such a bad thing to do!" I argued back.

"Sure, sounds like a blast" Niall commented, as he scrolled through his phone.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Look guys I know for the past few months I've been a dick, and I'm sorry, I don't know why I am being like this though, maybe I am just bored!"

They all looked at me, until Harry ran over and nearly knocked me to the floor in a bear hug, "Aw Zayn, we can't stay mad at you!"

"Yeah we can't, and anyway you are meant to be the 'Bradford bad boy'? Louis chuckled; I rolled my eyes and flipped him off before grabbing my bag.

"I am going to go back to the house; I'll meet you guys there okay?" I said, as I started to walk towards the exit.

"Actually I think I'll join you" Louis sighed, grabbing his jacket. I walked ahead and held the door open for him.

We made our way downstairs and outside in a comfortable silence, before Louis broke it, "So do I need to go out tonight or can I actually stay in our house?" he asked me as I lit up a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" I exhaled, watching the smoke drift off into the air.

"I mean, are you having the girl from the signing over tonight, if so then will I have to leave my own house again?" He walked beside me with his hood up so no one recognized him.

I chewed my bottom lip, "No, well maybe, she has my phone number so I'm waiting for the call" I was a bit cocky, I know.

"What happens if she doesn't call you at all?"

"She'll call, they always call me" I said confidently striding ahead of him and flicking the bud into the road.


	3. READ!

Hey guys,

Just a notice to say I'm continuing this story on a different website, to avoid it being taken down by admins

Just click one of the links to continue!

**Wattpad : story/10745792-i-knew-you-were-trouble-when-you-walked-in-one**

**A03 : /works/1090003/chapters/2193747**


End file.
